


Happily Ever After

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU kind of, Daddy!Gallavich, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, GW2016, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Happily Ever After, Hopefully canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some insight into Ian and Mickey's happily ever after :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

   Mickey Milkovich had no clue how he had gotten here. Who would have thought the thug he used to be would transform into a domestic guy at a parent teacher conference? He was out of place, though not as much as young him would have been. The room was full of guys in suits and women in fucking pastel cardigans. Ian had forced him into a suit too, and he now adjusted it uncomfortable. Ian had promised to be here, but he wasn't yet. So Mickey was standing all alone at the back of the room, trying to ignore everybody else.  
   "Hey," a woman walked up to him with an overenthusiastic expression on her face. He recognised her expression. It was the one women made when they  (for some unfathomable reason) hit on him. The tie started to feel like it was choking him. "I'm Ryan's mom. And you are?" Mickey tried to put on some semblance of a smile on his face. He didn't have time for this shit. "I'm Nora's dad. Waiting on my husband."  
   That did it. She smiled awkwardly once more and added, "oh. I didn't know you were..." Mickey nodded tersely before excusing himself as he watched the familiar red head walk through the door.  
   "Hey, " he greeted softly, "Took you long enough asshole." Ian grinned and stroked an absent hand down Mickey's arm. "Well I made it, didn't I? Yev's over at Fiona's for the night. He and Liam found some new video game they wanted to try out. Promised Lara Nora'd come over tonight too." Lara, Fiona and Jimmy's daughter and Nora were best friends. Mickey didn't mind it. The Gallaghers, as long as Frank was gone, had become family in a way no one except for Mandy had ever been in the Milkovich family. After Mandy died... there was no one.  
   But now he had Gallagher. He had Yevvy and Nora. And the Gallaghers. Domestic Mickey was strange, but it was good to be him.  
   "Guess what that means, big guy," Ian growled in a way that made Mickey shiver. "We've got the house to ourselves tonight." Mickey tried to distract himself from the dirty thoughts that now flooded his head. "Yeah well while you were planning our little sleepover," he smiled to himself, remembering how Ian had once asked if he was being invited to a sleepover, "I got hit on by one of these desperate fucking housewives."  
   Irrational jealousy flooded Ian. They were both a little too protective of each other but hey, it had worked out so far. "Well next time someone tries that imma show them you're already fucking taken." Mickey's heart filled with affection for Ian, just as the teacher called them all to pay attention.  
   "Welcome everyone to 1-B's first parent teacher conference." The blonde woman said, smiling. The kids all shuffled in. Nora came into view, the little girl with Ian's red hair and wide smile. She grinned up at her dad's and waved her little hand at them. Mickey and Ian both waved back. Mickey hadnt thought he wanted more kids after Yev. But the beautiful little girl was already one of the most precious things in his life. Those numbered pretty much just three: Ian, Yev and Nora. Lana had grown on him, but now she was gone too after she moved back to Russia after Nora was born.  
   There were introductions all around and the conference was actually a success. They didn't get (m)any wierd looks about their relationship, Mickey managed to (barely) avoid saying fuck and the teacher had great things to say about Nora.    
    Afterwards Nora, one hand holding each of their's, gushed about the 'cutest boy in class' while Mickey and Ian shared apprehensive looks. They were both pretty wild when they were younger; their relationship in the beginning was an example of that. But they were determined to never be like the parents they had. Sometimes Ian would breakdown because of his bipolarity and yell about how he didn't want to be Monica. Sometimes Mickey would raise his voice and then confess to Ian that he was afraid to become another Terry. But for now, they were doing just fine.  
   They  bought Nora ice cream as a treat and picked up some snickers bars for the kids  (Ian turned beet red as Mickey winked at him). Jimmy and Fiona still lived at the old Gallagher house, and that was where 3/4 of the Gallagher-Milkovich family ended up. Mickey rang the doorbell and Fiona opened it up. "Hey guys!" She said, promptly being shoved aside by Lara coming to meet Nora and Yev to meet   his dads. Lara and Nora retreated, whispering like they were conspiring. Yev, now ten, considered himself too grown up for bare hugs, but he got em anyway.  
   "Hi yevvy.  You and Liam having a good time?" Mickey asked, poking his son's cheek affectionately. "Yes sir." Yev offered him a mock salute. "Hey, hey save that shit for when Papa goes to the army, 'kay?" Mickey and Ian exchanged slightly sad looks. Ian would be away for four months in a couple weeks. That meant four  months of the kids crying because they missed him and missing Ian himself; sometimes retreating into the house when the kids were at school to break down. It meant four months of sleeping with Ian's jacket instead of him.  
   But they had a few weeks. They still had time.  
   "Okay, we're gunna get going, kay monkey?" Ian smiled at Yev. It was a childhood nickname and Yev groaned but he hugged his dads anyway. "Nora?" Mickey called. A small figure blurred into their view. "Yes, daddy?" She asked, looking at him with the huge eyes that reminded him of Ian so much it made his heart ache. "We're leaving, kay baby? You gunna be okay?" She nodded energetically. "Night papa. Night daddy." She kissed their cheeks and left. "Leaving already?" Fiona asked from the background. "Yeah." Ian sneaked a naughty glance at Mickey. "Okay, okay, I get it." She covered her eyes painfully and gagged. "Leave now before you end up getting naked on the fucking street or something." Mickey laughed, but Ian just shrugged like hey, anything's possible. They walked out onto the street, unconsciously lacing their hands together as they walked.  
   Later that night, as a tired out Mickey rested his head on Ian's chest, Ian traced down his spine absentmindedly. Mickey kissed him lightly on the neck, making Ian grin. A text beeped from Ian's phone. He looked at it and laughed lightly, before showing it to Ian." It was a picture sent from Fiona's  phone and the caption read 'Goodnight papa and daddy!' with a plethora of emojis. It was a picture of Yev sitting on the couch with Nora in his lap, wearing their matching TMNT pajamas. Mickey laughed, pressing his smiling face against Ian's chest again. "The fuck did we get so lucky?" Ian mused, his voice vibrating against Ian's lips. "It was you," Mickey's voice was garbled against Ian's body, "You saved me, Gallagher." Suddenly, he felt Ian's big hands hold either side of his face and pull him up to face him. "We saved each other, Mick." Mickey murmured his agreement and closed his sleepy eyes, while cuddling closer.  
   And so the two fucked up boys from the Southside enjoyed their happily-ever-after.


End file.
